Ravenpaw and Barley: The Visitors
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Life on the farm is peaceful and perfect. Life couldn't get any better for Ravenpaw and Barley. Unexpectedly, that all changes when strange visitors appear... First Warriors story! No flames, please.


**Hey guys! This is my first Warriors story, so please bare with me. Read on, my fellow friends!**

**Chapter 1: A Peaceful Morning**

The sun stretched high in the sky. Bird chattered and sang joyfully in the light breeze. A mouse skittered here and there across the dirt, unaware that someone was watching it. Ravenpaw neared slowly and silently towards the mouse, his mouth watering from the delicious scent. He readied his haunches and sprang, landing squarely on the mouse. He bit it in the spine before it had any chance to react. Ravenpaw lifted his head in triumph with the mouse hanging limply in his jaws as he headed back to the barn.

Ravenpaw dropped the mouse at the feet of his best friend, Barley. "I got a mouse for us to share," Ravenpaw pushed the mouse forward before settling down by his old friend. Barley sniffed the mouse. "Thanks, Ravenpaw, but I am perfectly capable of catching my own prey, you know." Ravenpaw shrugged. "I just decided to get us both something."

Barley chewed on some mouse meat, sighing in delight. Ravenpaw dug in as well, and before long they both finished the mouse. Ravenpaw sat up and licked his lips. Barley took a glance outside while sitting up as well. "Fine day." He commented as he began to wash himself. Ravenpaw nodded in agreement. "What do you say we go on a little stroll around?"

Barley stretched his paws out in front of him. "That sounds nice. I might as well do something today." Ravenpaw frowned as Barley struggled to get up. The black and white cat looked old. "Are you alright?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Barley glanced at Ravenpaw. "Positive." Ravenpaw nodded. "Okay then, if you say so." The two cats headed out of the barn into the fresh air. Ravenpaw trotted alongside his friend, happy they could go out together.

They walked past fields with sheep grazing in, past cornstalks, and much more. The two cats headed towards a small stream. Barley hopped down from the bank and onto an uncovered stone in the water. Ravenpaw hopped down as well once Barley jumped to the nest stone. Ravenpaw couldn't help but glance down at the water. Memories flooded in as he thought of Riverclan, one of the clans in the forest.

He remembered the other clans as well; Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. Ravenpaw felt a pang as he thought of his old friends back in the forest- - Graystripe and Firestar mainly, because they were his closest friends there. Ravenpaw was grateful for them taking him to the farm to hide from Tigerclaw, a vicious and greedy cat, who wanted to kill Ravenpaw to keep his mouth shut from seeing something Tigerclaw didn't intend him to see. And that's where he met Barley, his new best friend.

Every so often Ravenpaw would think of the clans again. For just a moment he wished he could be back in Thunderclan again, hunting and sharing tongues with his clanmates. _This is my home now. Clan life is not my life. _Ravenpaw reminded himself. All the same, he did miss his friends.

"Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw looked up and saw Barley staring at him with shock in his gaze. "Is there something wrong?" Barley asked. Ravenpaw paused and blinked in confusion, and then realized that he had shredded the grass around him with his claws. He sheathed his claws and gritted his teeth. "No, sorry… I'm just deep in thought."

Barley blinked before shrugging it off and padding on. Ravenpaw glanced up at the now clouded sky, tasting the air. "Looks like rain," he murmured. Barley also looked up. "How can you tell? It's just cloudy is all," Ravenpaw remembered back in Thunderclan that the medicine cat could tell if rain was coming or not, and he had watched her and figured it out.

"I can tell from the sudden chilly taste in the air," He started. "and because of the clouds. They ar in the air," He started. "and because of the clouds. They're fluffy and big." Barley didn't answer; he only flicked his tail, showing he understood and heard what Ravenpaw said. "Let's go back," Barley suggested. Ravenpaw agreed and the two cats set off back to the barn.

It started to pour hard, and Ravenpaw and Barley starting to run back to the barn. Lightning flashed, which pushed them on harder. Before long, Barley burst into the barn with Ravenpaw on his tail. They shook out their fur, completely soaked to the skin. Barley shivered. "Not so fine of a day anymore." He muttered as he walked toward his hay-nest, his long fur dragging on the barn floor. Ravenpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement from how Barley's fur stuck out everywhere. The black cat with a white tail tip hopped over to the hay nest as well and joined his friend into settling down.

"We'll see what the weather decides to do later," Ravenpaw murmured. Barley huffed in agreement, huffed in agreement, and the two friends drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Read and review and I'll update soon. :)**


End file.
